Sunwrath Federation
The Sunwrath Federation (colloquially known as The Sunwrath) is a Thalassian paramilitary linked to the Iron Axis, a triad of political parties first united during the Burning Crusade. An extremely exclusive order maintaining a register of 35 active members at a time, the Sunwrath have been known to campaign for very specific political interests (usually at the discretion of members affiliated with the Iron Axis) and have built a reputation on the secrecy of their dealings. The group is also known for its imperialist attitudes and very strict regime. Origins Founded shortly after the return of the Burning Legion following the events of Draenor, the Sunwrath Federation is considered a relatively new organization. The corps was founded in its present state by the leaders of the recently reformed Iron Axis; in its earlier form (prior to the recreation of the Iron Axis), the Sunwrath was a only a small guard force for the remnants of the Loomloied Ebarme and had been known simply as 'the Victory Guard'. Today, the leader of the current structure is Montevallo Bloodpyre, followed by a two additional Ministers who oversee detailed functions. History The Sunwrath Federation -- named in honor of the Sunfury, which is viewed as its patron organization - initially began as a small guard force for the remnants of the Loomleid Ebarme. Following the creation of the first rendition of the Iron Axis, the group became bolstered by the power of Johannes Winghelm, who then took over the corps and fed its soldiers into the Thor Oorash. In years prior, the Sunwrath had been disbanded several times; it had only been with the re-unification of the Iron Axis within its second term that the Sunwrath became stabilized as the forefront military bastion that now represents the entirety of the Axis' forces itself. The Sunwrath have fought in various battles, foreign and domestic, though all of its dealings have been oriented in Thalassian interests in some way or another. Structure The Sunwrath Federation, though technically a spawn of the Iron Axis itself, presides over the organization, acting as the bastion of the ideologies contained within it. Therefore, the Sunwrath functions as its own paramilitary: the commander, or Elarore, oversees all functions within the guild. Beneath his command are a division of Ministers who head the three separate ministries of the Sunwrath: Loomloied Ebarme, Thor Oorash, and Banu Andbaod. Each Minister answers to the Elarore, and the Elarore answers only to the Iron Axis, should matters concern such political body. Motto "With Fury, Ashes. With Wrath, Blaze." Mission Statement "To defend Quel'Thalas from any threats, foreign or domestic, and to ensure a great future for our people." Overview * -- THE IRON AXIS * ---- THE SUNWRATH I. The Elarore II. The 3 Ministries (Retribution, Veracity, Advancement) (10 members each) III. The sub-organizations (Crimsonwings, Sanguine Banner; these can be joined whilst within the 3 ministries as well) Oath of Service As customary, all initiates are to undergo an oath of service during an official swear-in ceremony. The oath is as follows, penned originally by Johannes Winghelm: "With this blood-laden oath, I swear myself to the Sin’dorei and to Quel’Thalas. I will fight with honour, valour, and zeal as those who have come before me and as those who will come after me. The spirit of Kings gone past guide me; the love of my country and kin be my shield; and the wrath of those fallen be my sword. I am a warrior. I am a child of blood. I swear my life to the Sunwrath. I swear my death to Quel’Thalas. Glory to the Prince! Glory to the Sunwrath!" Ranks Elarore The head of all operations of the Sunwrath, responsible for reporting directly to the two other leaders of the Iron Axis. Oversees all operations and is absolute in command. Minister A representative of one of the Ministries which operate beneath the banner of the Sunwrath. Includes the Minister of Retribution, Minister of Veracity, and Minister of Advancement. All Ministers are handpicked by the Elarore to serve indefinitely. Avatar The highest non-officer rank achievable within the Sunwrath. These soldiers have proven their merit over the course of several campaigns and are typically well-worn veterans of Quel’Thalas. These soldiers are knighted by House Bloodpyre and given land in the Winghelm Estates/Eastern Provinces. Requires 22 signets. Exemplar These individuals are highly-skilled within their certain sub-sector and have worked tirelessly to prove their worth to both the Sunwrath and Quel’Thalas. These soldiers are given a noble title (non-overriding) and are delegated additional duties and troops to train. Requires 20 signets. Iron Crusader The Iron Crusader is a proven veteran who has given their service proudly and has gone above and beyond the call of duty to the Sunwrath and Quel’Thalas. At this rank, another private ceremony is held -- between the Elarore and the candidate -- and the Crusader is born and gifted a new set of colors. Requires 15 signets. Battleborne These soldiers have proven their merit several times throughout the course of their service and demonstrated their usefulness as patriots to the Sunwrath and Quel’Thalas. Requires 10 signets. Bloodbearer The Bloodbearer is a coming-of-age warrior who has proven their ability in the field of combat at least 5 times. The Bloodbear is sworn-in entirely to the organisation at this point in a private ceremony, where they are marked and receive an additional set of colors. Requires 5 signets. Steelsworn The first rank attainable for any soldier. The Steelsworn rank is achieved when an Initiate first swears themselves to the Sunwrath and is given a set of colors to wear. Requires no signets. Requires swear-in ceremony. Initiate The basic introductory rank of any new soldiers. The Initiate has yet to swear their service to the Sunwrath and will not be considered a part of the organization until they do so. Progression The means of advancement within the Sunwrath rely heavily on attendance/participation. For every 5 D20 events attended, patron gets 1 Sunwrath Signet. For every 10 meetings, 1 Sunwrath Signet. Soldiers can also be abruptly promoted to positions based on deeds of heroism or valor. Partisan Roles Few partisan roles are available within the Sunwrath, given the focus of the organization. Diplomats and Ambassadors are trained of various other races, though only in exceptional circumstance are they given any standardized roles. Civilians are only permitted entry into the Sunwrath on the condition that they accompany an active-duty soldier. Category:Sunwrath Federation